


A Witch's Fox

by Gloomiebunny009



Series: Halloween Week [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Romance, halloween week, jealous Izumo is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monthly witch check-ups from exorcists maybe normal for the Moriyama house, but that doesn't mean Izumo has to like them or the exorcists that comes to do them. Or the effect he has on her witch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch's Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to LP's and GB's Halloween week special series! Through out the week LP and myself will be posting Halloween related works for our favorite characters with this one being the first. We hope you enjoy our work and please let us know what you think in the comments below!

Most don't really notice the small cottage on the outskirts of the small village when they leave, just giving it a small glance before continuing on. There isn't anything remotely remarkable about the home outside of the lush flowers and plants that grow in the front yard. That is the point of course since the occupants like to not be bothered.

After all both inhabitants are very strange people and enjoy their privacy thanks to being a witch and her familiar.

But there are a few who are allowed into this small little sanctuary and those that are allowed in find that, though private in nature, the owners of the home are very friendly once you get to know them...or at least one of them is.

Moriyama Shiemi hums to herself as she sets a hot plate down on the large table followed by a large hot tea pot filled with her special herbal tea. Soon after three sets of tea cups and spoons are set all around it, with her pulling an extra chair to the other side of the table. A few moments later some cookies and a loaf of freshly baked banana bread are set down.

“No way are you putting that there for _him_!”

The yell makes Shiemi freeze as she goes to put the plate down looking towards the door. There stands in the kitchen door way is her fox familiar in her human form. Izumo has always been a grumpy fox but for some reason she just looks more upset than usual, almost as if she's hurt.

Frowning Shiemi tilts her head a bit. clearly confused by Izumo's objection.

Like her Shiemi she's dressed a bit nicer than normal, though in her case she's going with a white long sleeved blouse with a black flowing skirt over black tights. Her hair is pulled back into a low pony-tail with the hair tie sporting a red rose that stands out against her dark purple hair. Around her neck as always is a pretty green ribbon, the first thing Shiemi ever gave the fox.

Shiemi on the other hand is wearing one of her better kimono that is a light green with a floral pattern. Her hair is tied back nicely and out of her face with a few flower hair clips to go with the kimono nicely. Which is the norm when a check up is in order like today.

“Izumo-chan what's the matter? This bread is fresh so I thought Yuki-chan would enjoy it.” Shiemi smiles sweetly. “After all he's our guest so I thought this would be the best for this little tea party.”

Izumo growls a bit gritting her teeth as she crosses her arms pouting just a bit. “I made the bread for _you_...not for some dumb exorcist here for a _stupid_ check up...”

The blonde girl stares at her familiar, confused by her annoyance and growl. Today is an important day after all and if they don't make a good impression they could get in trouble. At the same time however...

“I'm sorry Izumo-chan, I can go change the bread out if you--”

“No it's fine.” Izumo huffs, turning away from the young witch. “I mean you're going to eat it as well so it doesn't matter in the end.”

Shiemi feels a bit of a smile comes to her lips as she sets the bread down before going over to her familiar.

“Thank you for making it for me.” She tells her gently watching Izumo blush a bit more. “I'll save the bread for later then. There are other sweets I can use for today.”

Izumo makes an odd groaning noise in the back of her throat, but sighs turning her head away, ears flattening to her head. “N-no it's fine. I mean you're going to eat it too...so it doesn't matter in the end.”

Shiemi places a hand on top of Izumo's, squeezing it gently. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I'm sure!” She huffs rolling her eyes. “You better eat a piece okay...”

Shiemi giggles and reaches up to pat the her fox familiar on the head gently, who leans towards her touch, enjoying the warmth of the witch's hand.

* * *

It's not too often Okumura Yukio comes by to check up on Shiemi but when he is able he finds he really enjoys it. Well there is always that one little thing that that makes his visits awkward, but this is nothing new.

That awkward thing of course is Shiemi's familiar, a grumpy Byakko.

And given her attitude to day Yukio finds himself thinking she's even more grumpier than usual. At least normally when he comes around she stays in her (mostly) human form. This time she's in her little white fox form glaring and growling at him if he comes close to her.

At the moment she's lying in the chair just starting at him with her intense red eyes that he knows is unnatural for a normal fox. It's a bit unnerving...

“I hope you enjoy the tea, it's a new blend I've been experimenting with.”

Shiemi's light voice draws Yukio's attention back to her as he watches her pour the tea into his cup. She's smiling as she always does, which he returns back easily, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Shiemi is a truly lovely lady.

“Thank you Shiemi I'm sure I'll enjoy it as I always do.” He tells her gently, picking up the cup once she's done. Yukio takes a sip without hesitating knowing well if there is one thing Shiemi can do it's make good tea. Her cooking is a bit on the bad (not to mention odd) side but this is one thing she's always been good at since he's met her all those years ago.

Which makes him eye the sweets set out on the table, briefly wondering who made them. He's sure Izumo did but you never know...

 _'Raspberry...'_ He thinks setting the tea cup down, quietly enjoying the taste.

Shiemi sits on the other side of the table looking at him with hopeful green eyes, as a way to ask how is it.

“It's good.” Yukio tells her right away. “I like it a lot thank you.”

“That's so good to hear.” Shiemi giggles a bit as she lets out a sigh of relief. “The only person I have to test things on is Izumo, so having a second opinion is always nice.”

“I can't blame you.” Yukio agrees glancing at the fox who huffs at him, never breaking her gaze. “Anyways let's get started on this check up. I'm sure both you and your familiar are nervous about it.”

For the most part the yearly check-up on witches like Shiemi are always easy to get through. The True Cross Order isn't too worried about those like her and more or less just want to keep an eye on them. Shiemi is one of the easier ones given her talent in plants and kind personality. The only real problem most times is her familiar.

The mysterious white fox demon Izumo came around a few years ago and for whatever reason she stayed with the kind witch. Yukio knows well she is very fond of the girl, not to mention protective despite not really being an actual familiar. She's just a demon who really cares for the young witch and it's something most exorcist like himself will not question.

“Oh that reminds me Yuki-chan.” Shiemi picks up a knife, pulling the plate with a bit of what he believes is banana bread over to her to slice it. “Would you like some banana bread? Izumo made it fresh today so it's really good.”

“I'll have a piece.”

The answer from the fox made Yukio jump a bit and look to his side, slightly surprised to see her in her human form after being so...well Izumo. He smiles at her but in return all he gets is the normal glare...or sort of normal. It seems a bit...angrier than it usually is.

“Izumo I'm glad you decided to join us.” Shiemi slices the bread up after that, placing the little slices on plates which she sets out in front of Izumo and the spot where she sits. “Yuki-chan do you still want a piece?”

Yukio looks at the bread, Shiemi, and then Izumo who narrows her eyes making him gulp.

“Yes I would love a piece of banana bread.” Yukio takes the plate, knowing well Izumo basically made the decision for him. “Thank you.”

Shiemi sits down after that, taking a bite of the bread right away once she's settled. She makes a happy little noise, and turns right to Izumo who picks at her bread.

“Izumo this is so good!” She tells her excitedly, which makes the fox blush.

Yukio isn't sure how to take the odd bashful look on Izumo's face as she wiggles in her seat at the compliment. He's never seen her look so happy but embarrassed at the same time in all the years he's been visiting.

“Th-thank you...it's not that good.” She mumbles quietly. “You just eat your food all the time that you think it tastes good.”

“No! It really is good Izumo.” Shiemi shakes her head and looks to Yukio who blinks a the hopeful look in her eyes. “Right Yuki-chan?”

For a moment he just stares just before he catches on, taking a quick bite of the bread. Like Shiemi says it is really good making it clear Izumo must have been a baker. After all there are no odd crunches or a grassy taste that comes with something Shiemi makes. Personally he's a bit surprised she can bake, but then again the fox can't just survive on all the vegetables and herbs that the witch uses in her “cooking” so her being able to cook and bake shouldn't such a surprise.

“It is really good.” Yukio finally says smiling at Izumo as nicely as he can, silently hoping this will break the ice between them.

Unlike Shiemi all he gets is a familiar scowl as if she doesn't believe him, which makes him hold back a groan.

“It goes well with the tea you made Shiemi.” He looks away from the fox knowing well it's easier to talk to the witch than her.

Shiemi's eyes seem to sparkle. “It does? Well would you like some to go home? I've got plenty of it.”

“That would be great,” He chuckles a bit. “I always look forward to coming to visit you and getting treats to take back. Your different kinds of teas are my favorite since they always taste so good.”

Shiemi's face goes bright red as she listens to Yukio ducking her head down. “Th-thank you but it's not that great...it's just one of the few things I'm actually good at making that's all.”

“I wouldn’t say that about yourself Shiemi, you are a very talented witch.” Yukio looks her in her green eyes. “So don't sell yourself short please.”

Shiemi is speechless at Yukio's words and stares at him totally surprised by his words, and feels her heart beat frantically in her chest. The young exorcist is blushing himself and the air around them seems to be frozen as if they're the only two people there.

However they are not and Izumo is not every happy at this particular little scene before her as she crosses her arms. She growls at Yukio, getting even angrier when he doesn't notice her at all. So without any hesitation she stands up and wraps her arms around Shiemi, sitting in her lap with ease.

“I-Izumo! What's the matter?” Shiemi asks as if this is a normal thing.

All Yukio can do is just stare at the fox demon as she nuzzles the witch happily, almost feeling as if he's interrupted an intimate moment between the two.

“Nothing just was feeling a bit lonely.” Izumo says simply. “I'm not bugging you am I?”

Shiemi stares into her red eyes before smiling leaning her head against her familiar enjoying the warm that radiates from her body. “No you're alright, just a bit surprised by this since you usually pop up like this when you're your fox form.”

“I didn't feel like changing back.” Izumo answers easily shrugging her shoulders.

Her attention turns to Yukio who she smirks at while she basically cuddles with the witch in front of him. He on the other hand just stares, his brain vaguely realizing that the fox might have been jealous of him for some reason.

Despite that Yukio smiles as he watches the two, finding their antics kinda cute and glad they have a close relationship.

* * *

“You were acting a bit strange toady Izumo, is everything okay?”

Just as she was about to pull back the covers on their futon Izumo freezes at Shiemi's question, her hands have an iron grip on the blankets.

It's their bed time and Yukio has left a long time ago, saying they passed their check-up with flying colors as always. To Izumo it's weirdly funny at the fact despite the exorcist being gone for so long he still finds a way to piss her off.

Sighing and holding back a grimace Izumo pulls the futon's covers back before looking at Shiemi in her pretty green eyes. “No there is nothing wrong, why do you ask?”

Shiemi hesitates as she watches the fox get their bed ready, biting her lip nervously. “Well you were just acting really weird around Yuki-chan. Did he do something wrong?”

Izumo feels her face heat up as she looks away from Shiemi silently wondering how bad she must have been for the witch to notice. She knows well Shiemi can easily be as dense as ever so to have her realize something is wrong it means Izumo is losing her edge.

“No he didn't do anything wrong.” Her chest feels tight as she thinks about Shiemi smiling at him so sweetly, knowing well it's almost the same way she smiles at her when they're alone.

“Are you sure?” Shiemi comes and stands next to Izumo, pulling her sleeve gently to make her turn back to look at her. “You just seemed more angrier at him today than you usually do, so I just want to make sure everything is okay.”

Izumo bites her lip as she turns her head away, unable to look into the witch's eyes anymore knowing well she's been caught and quietly hating it.

“I...I just got a little upset...” Izumo mumbles her head dropping down. “...The way you smile at him...is the same way you do at me and I don't...I don't like it.”

Shiemi blinks at Izumo's admission watching the fox's face get impossibly red from embarrassment at admiring her feelings. Her heart beats fast in her chest, and some how going even faster when Izumo looks back at her.

“Izumo I don't--”

“I got jealous.” Izumo blurts out covering her face with her hands. “You look so happy when he comes around that I just don't know if I'm doing something wrong since we're alone all the time. And I get upset because I want to do things right...”

Shiemi listens to Izumo's words, her head dropping down when she finishes telling her feelings. She herself feels a bit upset with herself, quietly realizing how dense she's been. Quietly she pulls Izumo into a hug who at first stiffens, unsure of how to take this, but finally relaxes gently returning it.

“You haven't done anything wrong when we're alone, in fact you do everything right.” Shiemi explains. “I just don't see Yuki-chan as much so I get excited to see him.”

Izumo listens to Shiemi's words, letting her speak without interrupting her as she tries to get her jealousy for the exorcist under control. It surges inside of her and makes her quietly hate him even more despite him just being some stupid human. It's so damn embarrassing...

“But you do something more important than what he does. You never leave...you stay with me.” Shiemi explains, running her hand through Izumo's long soft hair. “He always leaves, and his visits are always so short. While you, on the other hand, you're always here for me. You've taken away my loneliness forever while he only took it away a little bit and left me...”

Izumo moves back, placing her hand on Shiemi's shoulders as she looks into her deep green eyes. “Are you telling the truth?”

The witch nods her head. “Yep.”

Blushing as she smiles Izumo laughs bitterly realizing how freaking dumb she has been for so long. How could she ever be so jealous of an idiot like that exorcist when it's clear how important she is to Shiemi...She can be so blind to things that it's kind of funny in a twisted kind of way.

“Thank you Izumo.” Shiemi cups Izumo's cheek smiling so sweetly at her that it almost hurts the fox's heart. “You're the first person to never leave me.”

Izumo places her hand over Shiemi's squeezing it gently in return as she leans into her touch. “And I won't ever leave you either.”

“I know,” Is all Shiemi needs to say in return since she knows well Izumo is never going to leave her.

Izumo pulls the witch into a tight hug, feeling a rush of relief fall over her as she squeezes. She knows that when paired next to to the young exorcist that she will always be there for Shiemi and that is one thing she will always have over him.

**Author's Note:**

> GB here this was a really hard paring for me to write for even though I do really enjoy it. Izumo and Shiemi are just so cute together and while it was hard it was really fun to go out from my usual paring to work with this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
